


Привет, Луффи

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Письмо из прошлого
Kudos: 3





	Привет, Луффи

_Привет, Луффи._

_Знаешь, идея написать тебе письмо пришла ко мне в голову довольно давно, после нашей встречи в Алабасте. Тогда я не на шутку перепугался, что ты можешь меня обскакать: подумать только, мой маленький глупый братишка устроил взбучку шичибукаю! Я-то о таком и мечтать не мог: дел было по горло; сам понимаешь, я же член команды величайшего пирата всех времен и народов – Белоуса! Он и тебя бы принял, но ты такой упертый._

_Но я горжусь тобой, Луффи. И Сабо бы гордился. И дед, конечно, гордится, просто он не хочет, чтобы мы попали в беду. Ну, если только это не та беда, причиной которой является он сам. Помнишь, он по ошибке выпорол Сабо потому, что поймал его первым. Внук есть внук!.. Или что он там говорил?.._

_А помнишь еще, мы ловили крокодилов все вместе. И ты дулся, что мы не хотели тебя брать, а мы ведь просто боялись, что ты себе что-нибудь сломаешь. Я и сейчас этого боюсь. Сейчас даже, наверное, больше. Крокодилу я бы точно ответил, дух бы из него выпустил, если бы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, а теперь я не могу быть рядом, хотя и знаю, что ты можешь за себя постоять. А еще я знаю, что у тебя отличная команда. Не белоусовская, конечно, но твои накама тоже очень крутые. Мы с ними еще поборемся, вот увидишь!_

_…уже без меня. Я знаю, что живым отсюда не выберусь… слишком их много. Ну и шороху же ты навел в Импел Дауне! О тебе все только и говорят: наверное, только поэтому мне удалось каким-то образом передать это письмо, но я все еще не знаю, получишь ли ты его. Все как с ума посходили, на ушах стоит весь Дозор. Говорят, тебя обсуждает весь мир. Гарп приходит тоже, и мне от этого не по себе. Я не боюсь умирать. Но он приходит сюда, просто сидит и долго смотрит на меня. Он понимает, что его дружба с Сенгоку ничего не изменит._

_Я очень скучаю по тебе, Луффи. И очень хотел бы тебя увидеть, и, если бы Сабо был жив, встретился бы и с ним заодно. Даже получить пинка от Гарпа был бы не прочь как тогда._

_Ты только береги себя, пожалуйста. Береги себя, мой глупый маленький братишка. Покажи им. Стань королем пиратов. Я в тебя верю. И я знаю, что Сабо бы тоже верил. Не грусти. Будет нелепо, если будущий король пиратов расплачется, да?  
– Эйс_


End file.
